


Dantes Daydream

by IntrovertWorks



Category: GTARP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertWorks/pseuds/IntrovertWorks
Summary: TastyTV is the best streamer in the whole interwebs for sure.





	Dantes Daydream

When the headlights of the passing cars hit Dantes eyes in the dim light of the morning, they seemed brighter than usual. There was definitely something weird going on with him. But nothing was going to distract him today, it was time for the Irvine's car dealership to be opened. This was his favorite day. Dante had only just started working there and he was getting used to the work schedule, that changed constantly for some unknown reason. What a bother. As if he wasn't already busy with cooking crack, flirting with all the females of the city and buying expensive cars he hated. His time was precious. But when he arrived at the lot and saw Bobby Irvine shaking his wiggly bottom on top of a car, suddenly he had all the time in the world.

 

Bobby Irvine was not the most attractive, or the brightest, he actually wasn't that good at anything. Previously known as Bobby Stargazer, a local superstar, he had fallen far from the glory days. Nowadays he enjoyed absolutely nothing. He felt like keeping the car lot was a real pain in the ass and the absence of his brother Robby Irvine, who owned the lot with him, did not help at all. Robby worked at the lot once a month and was very proud of himself for doing so. Usually at the end of the shift, when they cuddled in their trailer, Bobby was in a real bad mood. Robby would tease him in a hope of making him even more agitated, but Bobby didn't care. He was at the point where everything felt wrong. He needed something that would light the spark in his life again.

 

Dante glanced in the rear-view mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair and straightened the collar of his button-up shirt. There was going to be a lot of ladies at the lot for sure and they were all there to pursue him. He was the most popular bachelor of Los Santos after all. Hell, they would even be fine with sharing him if it came to that. But something was different about today. He stepped out of the car and cleared his throat as he turned his gaze on Bobby. The sunlight hit the roof of the car, so that the reflection of the warm light framed Bobbys melon-shaped body. Even from afar you could see that he was already sweaty and probably hating life itself judging by the way he was furrowing his brow. Dante started feeling nervous.

 

Bobby closed his eyes and took a smell of the morning air. It wasn't nice at all, since Bobby used to forget to take care of basic human needs like washing himself more often than once a week. The sweaty shirt stuck on his back uncomfortably and there had been an annoying itch on his crotch for a few weeks already. He didn't even bother to scratch it. There he danced, like he was someone completely else, somewhere far away from the Hell named Los Santos. This day was like any other. All that was left was to wait for the end... of the shift. Robby was not working and that didn't surprise Bobby at all. Suddenly Bobby got startled back to reality by a deep, smooth voice. Dante stood by the car, rubbing his hands together nervously, looking up at Bobby.

 

Dante swallowed hard and he could feel himself shrinking at the presence of such an alpha male that was Bobby "Stargazer" Irvine. He stared as Bobby lifted his shirt a little to let the summer wind cool his heated skin. Dante tried to say sorry for being late, but the words got stuck in his throat midway. His face felt hot and a tingly feeling started growing up inside him.

 

"Why is your face so red, boi?" Bobbys words struck like a lightning up Dantes spine and all the air escaped his lungs in a rush. Bobby climed off the car and placed a hand on Dantes shoulder. "You are goddamn late today too. Here I am working hard, doing all the paperwork by myself, and you just keep daydreaming right infront of me. Why are you so helpless!"

 

Dante bit his lower lip and he was extremely aware of Bobbys hand laying on his shoulder. That big manly hand was soft but at the same time rough. He could feel the sweat damping his shirt under Bobbys hand. He crammed his hands on his crotch where an unanticipated surgation was uncomfortably trying to tear apart his already tight pants. The corners of his eyes felt wet as he lowered his flushed gaze in embarrasment. Bobby withdrew his hand as he mumbled quietly:

 

" _You, uh, won’t be able to work at that state. Follow me_."


End file.
